Apology–Revenge Time
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Terkadang dalam suatu hubungan memang harus ada tinggi rendahnya, bergejolak seperti air tenang yang dilempari batu hanya untuk menguji seberapa kuat kau bersabar, serta seberapa tangguh kau mempertahankan hubungan./ChangKyu/13th entry for Changkyu Project 2016 #FebruaryWithChangKyu


Sore cerah di musim panas. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu Changmin harus menelan pil pahit hubungannya dengan sang kekasih– _Kyuhyun_. Terkadang dalam suatu hubungan memang harus ada tinggi rendahnya, bergejolak seperti air tenang yang dilempari batu hanya untuk menguji seberapa kuat kau bersabar, serta seberapa tangguh kau mempertahankan hubungan.

Changmin mengerti, akan tetapi kenyataan memang tak pernah semudah teori, benarkan?

* * *

" **Apology : Revenge Time"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: ChangKyu**

 **Rated: T+++++**

 **From admin changkyuproject16 : memang sedikit plusplus di akhir XD**

 **Warning: Boys Love Drama Fiction**

 **Disclaimer: Cast belong to God, Parents and Families, and Fans.**

 **Story belongs to Me, NO PLAGIAT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you Don't like ChangKyu or Boys Love or even My Story**

 **Just make your Own story**

 **If you can't do it, just shut up and GO AWAY!**

 **Sorry for typo and another mistake**

 **.**

 **Nb. Happy birthday to Uri ShimChwang**

 **.**

 **Hope You Like It**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **I TOLD YOU**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^-^**

 **.**

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun adalah seorang laki-laki hebat, pebisnis di usia muda, memegang perusahaan besar warisan orangtuanya, dan itu sama halnya dengan Changmin. Kau tahu apa yang membedakan mereka?

Ambisius...

Ya...Laki-laki manis itu _workaholic_ –pekerja keras. Itu cukup menyebalkan bagi Changmin. Mereka jarang bertemu. Kesibukan sehari-hari seolah menelan waktu mereka berdua. Namun itu tidak mengurangi rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain. _Well_ , keduanya cukup saling mengerti bagaimana kondisi mereka sebagai anak tunggal dengan banyak hal gila bernama peraturan dan tanggung jawab.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Changmin merasa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun seperti air tenang, hingga satu masalah menciptakan gelombang kecil yang merusak semuanya.

Pernah mendengar bahwa terkadang masalah terbesar berasal dari masalah yang sebenarnya tidak penting, masalah kecil yang tidak diperdulikan, masalah ringan yang tidak akan pernah kita duga resikonya?

Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hubungan mereka tidak setenang kelihatannya. Mereka jarang bertemu, hanya saling mengirim pesan atau berbincang kecil lewat ponsel. _Well_ , kadang mereka sesekali bertemu untuk sarapan atau makan siang bersama. Jarak bukan masalah jika saja kau punya waktu. Hanya saja, ya, hanya saja, semuanya berbeda untuk seminggu penuh ini.

Kyuhyun tak lagi menjadi yang pertama dalam menghubungi–Changmin tak masalah. Kyuhyun tak membalas pesan Changmin dengan cepat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya–Changmin fikir Kyuhyunnya sedang sibuk. Bisa saja, benarkan?

Kyuhyun tak lagi mau sarapan atau makan siang bersama, laki-laki manis itu hanya tak ada waktu... tak ada lagi obrolan tengah malam dan Changmin semakin tak mengerti.

Tak ada lagi pertengkaran kecil dengan rajukan Kyuhyun di akhir. Laki-laki manis itu lebih irit bicara, serta tak ada lagi ucapan selamat malam sebelum tidur yang menghangatkan hati. Lalu ia mulai kesal juga lelah dengan semua ini. Jika punya masalah seharusnya kekasihnya itu bilang, bukannya mengubah sikap.

Satu hari tak masalah, dua hari Changmin bisa memaklumi, namun tiga hari empat hari lima hari... semuanya terjadi begitu saja dalam seminggu ini. Jadi jangan salahkan Changmin kalau ia merasa Kyuhyunnya berubah.

Itulah yang menjadi alasan kehadiran Changmin di sini. Berdiri tenang di depan sebuah hotel mewah berarsitektur Yunani. Menunggu di tengah angin malam yang berhembus dingin, meskipun ia bisa masuk ke dalam sana dan menemui Kyuhyun. Untung saja ini masih musim panas.

Changmin sedang menghubungi Kyuhyunnya, bertanya apakah mereka bisa bertemu sebentar. Pertanyaan dengan sedikit harapan, dan jawaban dari laki-laki manis itu cukup mengiris sesuatu di dalam dada Changmin menjadi bagian terkecil.

"Aku sedang tidak ada di kantor, Chwang. Bisa kau hubungi aku lagi nanti?"

"Ah, benarkah? Baik, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti."

Changmin tersenyum miris, bersender pada mobil hitamnya sembari menatap laki-laki manis yang sedang menjawab panggilannya di balik kaca tanpa tirai. Kantor Kyuhyun berada di lantai 5, namun dari bawah sini Changmin dapat mengenalinya dengan sangat bahwa seorang laki-laki itu adalah Kyuhyunnya.

"Kyu... aku mencintaimu."

 _Pip_

Sambungan itu putus begitu saja setelah Changmin mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Bahkan tak ada lagi balasan untuk ucapan cinta Changmin. Satu hal yang ada di kepala Changmin kini–

–apakah Kyuhyun mulai bosan padanya?

Changmin butuh jawaban, entah dari pertanyaannya barusan ataupun pertanyaan yang lain yang kini bergumul di dalam otaknya. Ia juga butuh kepastian, Changmin merasa seperti Kyuhyun menggantungnya pada ketidakpastian hubungan mereka. Itu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan sangat cepat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat Kyuhyun keluar dari hotel tempatnya bekerja dan menemukan kekasihnya itu hanya diam penuh arti menatap dirinya di depan _lobby_ –dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia sudah ketahuan.

Berakhirlah dengan seperti ini, dengan langkah kecil milik Kyuhyun yang tampak agak dipercepat, hanya berusaha menyamakan langkah besar milik Changmin. Sejak awal Kyuhyun sadar semua kesalahan terletak pada dirinya. Mendiamkan Changmin selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, pasti membuat pemuda itu sangat marah,. Namun jujur saja Kyuhyun punya alasan untuk itu. Alasan yang ingin ia katakan sekarang ini, alasan yang tidak bisa ia katakan dari seminggu yang lalu, dan tidak perduli Changmin akan mendengarkannya atau tidak, Kyuhyun akan tetap berusaha menjelaskan.

 _Cklek_ –Kyuhyun tak kalah cepat membuka pintu mobil milik Changmin di saat pemuda itu juga melakukannya. Dia mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi mobil. Bahkan mengabaikan dengusan malas Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk, Min, kau tidak merasa dingin?"

Apa-apaan itu?

Benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan Kyuhyun? Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh pendek itu dengan erat hanya agar Kyuhyun merasakan rasa sesak yang melingkupi hatinya sekarang.

Changmin menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak pada sosok manis itu. Dia menahan semua gejolak ingin tahu yang kini sepenuhnya berada di ujung lidah. Bahkan ia juga menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir _plum_ Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeringai kecil. Argh, tidak bertemu Kyuhyun seminggu benar-benar membuat pikirannya menggila.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Changmin menyamankan dirinya di depan kemudi. Dia menyalakan mobil hingga deru lembut mobil metalik miliknya mulai berjalan menembus keheningan tengah malam. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas sebelum mengalihkan atensinya pada _namja_ tampan yang masih bersikap acuh. "Tidak mau bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau serius?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, Changmin mengumpat pertanyaan Kyuhyun di dalam hati. Ia mau Kyuhyun peka dan langsung menjelaskan alasannya sendiri tanpa harus ia tanya.

Mobil Changmin berhenti tepat ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Satu kesempatan untuk Changmin menatap bulatan caramel kesukaannya sebelum kembali menghela nafas dan fokus pada pandangan di depan sana. Haah~ ia selalu kalah dengan pandangan itu.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Aku tak masalah kita jarang bertemu. Aku tahu kita sama-sama sibuk." Jeda sebentar. Kyuhyun tidak berniat memotong, jadi ia hanya mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Changmin yang kini masih terfokus pada pancaran lampu merah di depan sana. Jalanan tampak sepi, bisa saja Changmin menembus lampu merah jika mau. Namun entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan ada yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Lagipula kekasihnya itu yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Tapi jika kau punya masalah atau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kumohon katakan saja padaku. Jangan membuatku tampak tak berguna."

Sekali lagi Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja. Seolah membiarkan dirinya mengungkapkan semua hal yang memang ingin diungkapkan.

"... atau kalau kau sudah bosan padaku, kau juga bisa mengatakannya langsung. Jangan membuatku bingung dengan semua spekulasi otakku yang belum tentu benar." Untuk kali ini Changmin berani menghadap wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun, menatap mata kesukaannya yang juga balas menatap. "... kau tidak tau betapa gilanya diriku memikirkan mungkin saja kau akan meninggalkanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menangkup kedua pipi Changmin dan menatap laki-laki itu penuh cinta. "Changmina… _Happy birthday_ …" lalu–

– _chu_

Kecupan lembut di bibir yang menggelitik kecil, diberikan Kyuhyun untuk sang kekasih yang kini menatapnya dengan segaris kerutan dan pandangan bodoh. Sebelum akhirnya, Changmin menyadari apa maksud kekasihnya itu, begitu ia ingat ini sudah memasuki tanggal delapan belas. Changmin mengumpat kesal, mengalihkan pandangannya pada kemudi dengan tawa kecil sedang Kyuhyun memilih kembali menyamankan duduknya.

"Lampunya sudah berubah hijau, Min, mau sampai kapan kita disini? Aku mau pulang."

Decakan penuh kesal itu terdengar lagi, "Aku akan menghukummu karena sudah membuatku gila dengan balas dendam padamu, _Baby_ Kyu. Kita ke apartemenku." ujar Changmin cepat.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli saat Changmin mengubah arah jalur mobilnya. Ia tersenyum saat perasaan puas itu menyelinap kedalam hati. Namun membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin nanti benar-benar membuatnya tegang setengah mati– _well_ , tegang dalam artian sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Hari itu hari Sabtu, malam minggu, saat Kyuhyun menemukan kekasih hatinya berdiri di depan apartemennya dengan sebuah senyuman bodoh. Setelah meninggalkan dirinya keluar negeri untuk bisnis selama seminggu tanpa kabar, kini laki-laki itu datang tanpa perasaan bersalah seolah tak ada hal spesial yang dilewatkan.

"Hai, _Baby_ , aku merindukanmu…"

Changmin hanya mengucapkan itu disertai dengan sebuah pelukan dan ciuman hangat di depan pintu. Namun setelahnya beralih menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan ringan milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, menatap Changmin yang menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari lemari pendingin untuk berfikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya tidak, memang apa yang aku lupakan?" Changmin bertanya balik, memasukan sebuah _cupcake_ berukuran mini, langsung kedalam mulutnya. Sedang di tangannya penuh bungkusan keripik kentang juga _cola_.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku selama seminggu dan kini kau datang langsung menghabiskan jatah makanku!" tukas Kyuhyun kesal, menarik tubuh kekasihnya dan menutup lemari pendingin itu secara paksa. Hingga mau tak mau Changmin berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya kalau aku pergi dan mungkin tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Bahkan untuk hari spesialku? Setidaknya kau bisa membawakanku hadiah atau apa, atau mengucapkannya tadi saat kau datang."

"Ha? Hari spesial?"

"Lupakan! Kau bahkan tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku. Bodoh! Aku membencimu!"

Changmin mematung pada teriakan terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum _namja_ manis itu memilih meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur.

"A-apa?"

Mata Changmin membulat. Ia meletakkan sembarang bungkus makanan dan _cola_ di tangannya sebelum akhirnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Astaga, aku melupakannya... Kyu maafkan aku!"

Aish! Ia benar-benar habis kali ini. Sudah melewatkan ulang tahun Kyuhyun tiga hari yang lalu, bahkan Changmin juga tidak mengucapkan selamat atau memberikan hadiah. Kyuhyunnya pasti benar-benar marah. Bodohnya ia bisa sampai lupa.

.

.

.

"Aaahk... ahk..."

"Eungh... berani sekali kau... nghh... mengerjaiku... sshh..."

"Rasakannhh... kau ngghh melupakan ulang tahunhhhkuhh ahhk... Sial! Pelan sedikit!"

"Ahhkk ahkk... rasakan ini juga, Kyu... ahhk..."

.

.

 **END**

 **By–find who am I** –


End file.
